Invisible aux yeux de tous
by Oo-chan
Summary: C’est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… c’est se que je me serai dis si seulement ils pouvaient me regarder... Vraiment bizarre... et toi ? Me regardes-tu ?


_**Invisible aux yeux de tous…**_

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… c'est vrai, on peut tout voir lorsque l'on regarde dans les yeux de différentes personnes. L'amour, l'amitié, la passion, le désir, la colère, le ressentiment, la joie, la peine, la stupéfaction, la gène, le rejet et la haine… mais cette haine… je n'y avais même pas droit…

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… c'est se que je me serai dis si seulement ils pouvaient me regarder.

J'aurais presque préféré la haine, la colère, le rejet… à la solitude… je suis devenue invisible lorsque je suis né… quelle ironie… dire que l'on est sensé être aimé… vivre pour être heureux… mon cul oui… le bonheur je n'y ai pas droit.

Lorsque j'étais à l'académie, je restais seul au fond de la classe, ne parlais à personne, ne participais pas… j'avais des notes convenables mais pas assez pour être félicité par Iruka-sensei…

Toi par contre tu étais au premier rang, tu discutais avec les autres élèves, tu participais en cour, tu avais d'excellentes notes et tu te faisais féliciter par Iruka-sensei…

Tous les soir je te voyais allez au bord de la rivière… je te regardais mais toi tu ne savais pas que j'étais là… que je te regardais… que je t'enviais…

Puis nous sommes devenu Ninja… bien sur nous n'étions que des Genin, malgré tous j'étais heureux… mais il a fallu qu'ils nous mettent dans la même équipe, toi, moi et Sakura-chan… nous étions la meilleure team… enfin toi et Sakura-chan… moi je restais en arrière… ne voyant que votre dos… j'étais invisible à vos yeux… vous aussi vous ne me voyez pas… comme les autres…

Puis un an après tu es devenue Chunin avec Sakura-chan et vous avez décidé de vous séparer de moi… formant une team avec Kakashi-sensei… moi je suis resté sous les ordres directs du Hokage… n'ayant plus de coéquipier… l'écoutant se plaindre et m'expliquer les tâches qu'elle faisait toute la journée… malgré tout je gardais un sourire, ne perdant pas la face… mais de retour chez moi je laissais tomber mon masque, laissant mes larmes couler et mon sourire s'effacer…

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… c'est sûrement se que vous vous dites… vous que les gens regardent…

Alors au matin de mes 18 ans… je suis parti… j'ai fais mon sac, déposé mon bandeau aux armoiries de Konoha sur la table du salon… j'ai fermé la porte et ai jeté la clé dans la première poubelle que j'ai croisée…

Ils ne vont pas me voir, je suis invisible, ils ne s'en rendront pas compte… Les gardes me laissent passer lorsque je leur souris, ils me font un signe de la main et me lance un « Bonne journée Naruto-kun !» et je leur souris de plus belle… eux ne se rendent pas comptes de la tristesse dans mon regard… eux ne voient pas que je les regardes…

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… mais vous ne vous en rendez pas compte… comme tout ces gens…

J'ai presque envie de lancer un pari… dit Sasuke… je paris que tu ne te rendras pas compte de mon absence… c'est bizarre cette envie que j'ai… je voudrais que tu sois le premier a t'apercevoir que je suis partis… c'est un sentiment que je ne connais pas… que je n'ai pas le droit de connaître… car le bonheur, moi, je n'y ai pas droit.

Alors je marche, je marche sans me retourner, j'aurais presque envie de courir mais non, je ne dois pas, pas encore…

Au bout d'une demi heure je te croise… je crois bien que je suis maudit… Kakashi-sensei garde la tête dans son livre, Sakura-chan me fais un mince sourire et toi tu ne me jette même pas un regard… je vous dépasse et Kakashi-sensei se retourne, lève les yeux de son livre et me lance :

- Tiens Naruto… Où tu vas comme ça ?

- Ho c'est rien Sensei… juste une petite mission pour Obaa-chan…

- Kakashi-sensei vous venez ?

- Hai hai Sakura… Bonne chance Naruto !!

Et je me remet en route… mon cœur voudrais leur crier « mais vous êtes aveugles ?! Vous ne voyez pas que je déserte !!!! » Mais bon d'un côté… déserter en pleine journée… il n'y a que les idiots pour faire ça… quoi que… il n'est que 6 h 30…

C'est bizarre comme les gens ne voient pas qu'ont les regardent… vraiment bizarre…

---------------------------

POV Sasuke :

Après avoir croisé Naruto nous nous sommes dirigés vers le bureau du Hokage.

- Ohayo Hokage-sama !

- Ohayo Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura… Alors cette mission ?

- Tout c'est bien passé, comme toujours… Voila mon rapport !

- Merci Kakashi… Mais il est où ?

- … ? Qui donc ? demandais-je.

- Et bien Naruto ! Sa fait un quart d'heure que je l'attend…

- Vous ne l'aviez pas envoyé en mission ?

- Non… bien sur que non Sakura… pourquoi ?

- Nous l'avons croisé avant d'arriver au village… il nous a parlé d'une mission que vous lui auriez donnée…

- … !

- Ne me dites pas qu'il…

Je ne fini pas ma phrase et sort du bureau par la fenêtre, vite suivi par Kakashi, Sakura et le Hokage… Il n'aurait pas fait ça…

Nous arrivons à l'endroit où nous l'avions croisé et continuons de courir… il n'a pourtant qu'un quart d'heure d'avance… nous devrions pouvoir le rattraper…

- Kakashi !!!

- Hai Hokage-sama ?

- Utilise tes chiens !!! Dépêche toi !

- Ninpô ! Invocation !

- Ohayo Kakashi… alors qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour toi ? demanda Pakun.

- Retrouvez la trace de Naruto... vite !

Et les chiens Ninja partirent de tous les côtés… Qu'est ce qui t'as pris Naruto… ? Tu avais tout… franchement… je ne te comprendrais jamais…

- Il a du profité du faites qu'il est le disciple de l'Hokage…

- C'est vrai… comment les gardes auraient pût arrêter leur futur Hokage… ?

- Tss… Naruto no Baka !

- … ! Calme toi Sasuke !

- J'y peux rien si c'est un idiot !!

Ne t'inquiète pas Naruto… je vais te retrouver… je te ramènerais au village, pas sans une bonne droite, mais je te ramènerais…

---------------------------

POV Naruto :

C'est bizarre… j'ai l'impression que l'on me suis… il serait peut être temps de se mettre à courir… Ces aboiements… ils sont tout près… Alors comme ça vous vous êtes rendu compte de mon absence… je dois avouer que je suis surpris que vous m'aillez trouvé aussi vite… mais bon… je suis un Ninja moi aussi !

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… une fois qu'ils vous ont vu… vraiment bizarre…

…

Cela va bientôt faire deux mois que je suis parti… étrangement je me sent bien… J'ai voyagé dans plusieurs village… bien sur pour ne pas que l'on me reconnaisse j'ai changé de vêtements… laissant le orange de côté, bien trop voyant pour une vie de cavale, pour passer au noir…

J'ai fais plusieurs petits boulot, tous plus ou moins physique, ce qui a bien développé mes muscles… mes cheveux ont un peu poussés, frôlant mes épaules, laissant quelques mèches recouvrir mes yeux azur…

J'ai bien cru que tu allais m'attraper quand je me suis séparé définitivement de mes vêtements… une petite boutique avait bien voulu me les acheter et lorsque je suis sorti du magasin tu étais là avec Kakashi-sensei, Sakura et… tient c'est qui lui… et puis après tout je m'en moque… Mais pendant un moment, une seconde, presque rien… j'ai espéré que tu me reconnaisse… mais non… tu es passé à côté de moi sans même me voir… comme toujours…

Mais lorsque tu es rentré dans la boutique, que tu as vu les vêtements que tenait un jeune homme… tu as directement été demander à la caissière… elle t'a bien sur indiqué ma direction… décrivant un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu et tu es sorti en courant… mais je n'étais déjà plus là… enfin si… mais tu ne me voyais pas…

Tient c'est bizarre… pourquoi tapes tu si fort sur ce mur… tu vas finir pas le casser… tu n'es vraiment pas intelligent, finalement…

- Que se passe t'il Sasuke-kun ?

- C'était Naruto…

- … !

Tous s'étonnèrent et cherchèrent aux alentours… mais non… vous ne pouvez pas me voir… vous n'avez jamais réussi…

Je saute de ma branche pour atterrir sur une nouvelle et ainsi de suite jusqu'à se que je ne sente plus votre présence…

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… surtout toi… Sasuke… vraiment bizarre…

---------------------------

POV Sasuke :

Et dire que tu es passé à côté de moi… comment j'ai fais pour ne pas te reconnaître… ? Avant je ne voyais que toi… tout le monde te regardait, t'admirait… toi l'orphelin qui allait devenir le sixième Hokage de Konoha… comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas reconnu… et surtout… pourquoi est tu partis ?

- Là-bas !!!

- Hein ?

C'est Sai qui venais de parler… il est assez étrange comme mec… mais bon… c'est un bon Ninja…

- J'ai vu une ombre se déplacer dans les arbres à l'Est !

- Vite dépêchez vous !!! Nous lança Sakura.

Je te jure que je te rattraperais… je te le jure sur mon âme…

Nous t'avons finalement rattrapé lorsque tu t'es arrêté au village suivant… nous t'avons suivi en silence… il faut que je te ramène… j'allais m'élancer quand Kakashi-sensei m'arrêta…

- N'y vas pas !!

- Mais pourquoi ? Il est juste là !

- Regardons un peu la tournure des évènements…

- Kakashi-sensei a raison Sasuke-kun !

- … Tss…

Que c'est ironique… t'avoir à portée de main… mais ne pas pouvoir te saisir… vraiment ironique…

---------------------------

POV Naruto :

Vous croyez quoi ? Que je ne vous ai pas repérés ? Vous êtes vraiment des idiots… je ne me laisserais pas faire… ne comptez pas sur moi pour rentrer bien sagement… ce n'est vraiment pas mon genre…

Aller… jouons un petit peu… combien de temps mettrais-je à vous semer…

- Tiens…

Je vous sens vous arrêter… quoi ? Vous êtes surpris par ma voix… et oui… Kyuu-chan et moi on est devenu super potes maintenant… alors ma voix est devenu un peu plus grave… c'est une petite touche de sa part… il ma dit que j'avais moins l'air d'un gamin… enfin bon… ça reste un renard…

- Il va falloir que je me trouve un nouveau boulot… j'ai plus rien a manger…

- Attention !!! Ne fait pas ça Nii-san !!! Tu vas tomber !!!

Je me dirige au son de la voix… je vois une petite fille… elle regarde vers un grand arbre… je suis son regard et vois un garçon à peine plus âgé qu'elle…

- Mais si je n'y vais pas je ne récupérerais jamais notre ballon !!!

C'est à ce moment là que la branche a décidé de se casser… Il y eu un cris et plus rien… hala hala... heureusement que je suis un Ninja et que je peu réagir vite… sinon il serait déjà les quatre fers en l'air…

- Il faut faire attention mon grand !!! C'est dangereux !!!

- H-hai… merci Nii-san !!!!

- Mais je t'en pris !!! Alors vous voulez récupérer votre ballon ?

En attendant sa réponse je le dépose part terre et c'est la petite fille qui me réponds…

- Hai monsieur… vous pouvez nous aider s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sur !

Je fais un petit signe de la main, un petit courant d'air se créait, s'enroulant autour du ballon et le fit s'envoler lentement… il atterrit doucement dans les mains du jeune garçon.

- Faites attention la prochaine fois !!!

- …

- Merci Nii-san !!!!!

Je leur fais un petit signe de la main avant de me diriger vers la sortie du village…

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… surtout quand vous venez de faire quelque chose qui vous semble banal… mais qui les surprends… vraiment bizarre…

---------------------------

POV Sasuke :

Comment as-tu fait ça ? Je n'ai même pas vu tes signes… tu es devenu vraiment rapide… et cette maîtrise du vent… tu n'étais pas si fort lorsque tu es parti… c'est étrange…

Nous avons continué de te suivre… tu t'es dirigé vers une cascade… tu es monté jusqu'en haut et tu as commencé à te déshabiller… je ne peu empêcher mon regard de se poser sur ton corps devenu si musclé… si tentant… je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs…

---------------------------

POV Naruto :

J'arrive en haut de la cascade et commence à enlever mon tee-shirt sans manche noir, me moulant le torse… puis j'ai enlevé mes gans, mes chaussures suivies de près par mon pantalon taille basse… durant tout le temps que je mettais pour me déshabiller… j'ai senti vos regards sur mon corps… je ne put empêcher un frison lorsque j'en sent un plus fort, plus insistant…

Il faut que je me contrôle… alors sans aucune hésitation je saute dans l'eau… je met une dizaine de secondes avant de toucher la surface de l'eau… punaise qu'elle est froide…

Un petit multi clonage et dix minutes plus tard je me retrouve devant un petit feu avec cinq poissons en train de griller… pourquoi cinq ?… devinez…

Je fini de manger mon poisson, me rhabille puis me retourne en vous lançant :

- Bon vous venez manger où vous restez là à me regarder ?

- …

- Bon et bien comme vous voulez…

Puis au bout de 2 minutes… je te vois sortir du fourrés, un peu gêné… suivi par Sakura, Kakashi et… heu…

- T'es qui ?

---------------------------

POV Sasuke :

Nous avons ouvert grands nos yeux lorsque tu nous as dit de venir manger… depuis quand ? Comment ? Tu… Tss… on c'est fait avoir comme des bleus…

Alors je me dirige vers toi, tu me regarde froidement… tu n'as pas l'air content de me revoir… pourtant moi je suis heureux… c'est étrange…

Tu nous regarde tous puis tu t'arrêtes sur Sai et lui demande :

- T'es qui ?

Un frisson me parcourt lorsque j'entends ta voix… c'est vraiment étrange…

- Naruto… je te présente Sai…. Te réponds Kakashi-sensei.

- Hum…

- …

- Bon vous bouffez et après vous vous cassez !!!!

- Hors de question !!!

Je n'ai pas réussi à me contenir… tu crois quoi ? Qu'après t'avoir enfin retrouvé je vais te laisser repartir ? Tu me connais bien mal Naruto… vraiment mal…

- Ho… et le grand Sasuke Uchiwa va m'empêcher de partir… ce serait nouveau…

- …

- Bon j'ai été heureux de vous revoir… maintenant je me casse… à la prochaine et bon appétit !!!

Tu nous fais un petit signe de la main et d'un coup tu d'éclipses… j'ai pas tout compris là… où est le piège ?

Je vois Kakashi-sensei écarquiller les yeux… j'y crois pas… il a découvert son charingan… j'aurais peut être du faire la même chose…

Et on c'est élancé en suivant Kakashi-sensei… je te retrouverais… j'ai fait une promesse et tu m'as appris à les tenir…

---------------------------

POV Naruto :

Je sais que Kakashi m'a vu… il m'a vu disparaître… je sais aussi que vous me suivez… ou du moins vous essayez… et dire que je vous ai pêché des poissons… quel gâchis…

J'ai vu ton regard sur moi lorsque je vous ai dit de partir… il était si profond, si emplit d'envie et de possession… depuis quand montre tu autant d'émotions dans ton regard…

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… leurs expressions changent si facilement… vraiment bizarre…

Je cours plus vite… je voudrais que tu disparaisses mais en même temps… je voudrais que tu me rattrapes… alors sans vraiment m'en rendre compte… revient à ma vitesse initiale… bizarre… vraiment bizarre…

J'arrive dans une clairière… enfin… plutôt le bord d'une falaise aussi grande soit elle…

Je continue de courir mais je me reçois un coup de point dans l'estomac me faisant reculer de plusieurs mettre…

D'où est venu le coup ? Il n'y a pourtant personne…

Une silhouette ce dessine puis deux, trois… pour ensuite se retrouver à sept… c'est qui ces gusses ? En plus ils se ressemblent tous… tiens j'ai déjà vu ces manteaux quelque part… Raaa tait toi Kyuu je réfléchis !!!! Comment ça y a pas besoin de réfléchir ? Tu l'es connais ? Pardon ?

Ha ok je comprends mieux… Akatsuki… Tss c'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui…

Heu… je suis un petit peu cerné là… alors sept mec devants et quatre derrières… vous choisissez quoi vous ? Ha vous choisissez pas… simpa… bon bas y a plus cas…

Je m'élance vers, étrangement, celui qui me ressemble le plus… à y regarder de plus près ils sont tous roux avec… c'est quoi tous ces piercing ? Moi j'ai hésité à me faire percer une oreille et l'autre il en a partout… mais quand je dit partout c'est partout…

Tiens pourquoi ils s'écartent tous… ils sont idiots ? Nan nan Naruto il n'y a que toi d'idiot ici…

J'arrive à deux mettre du mec que je vise lorsqu'il tend un bras vers moi et dit :

- Shinra Tensei !

Je sens un fort impacte au niveau de ma poitrine… mon corps est propulsé en arrière… mais derrière il y a…

---------------------------

POV Sasuke :

La forêt débouche sur une petite clairière et là je te vois… ton corps est propulsé vers la falaise… comment se fait il que… ? J'entends juste Kakashi-sensei dire « Akatsuki » et je m'élances vers toi… Je te réceptionnes juste au bord du précipice, manquant au passage de tomber avec toi… Tu es inconscient, du sang coulant à la commissure de tes lèvres…

Je fais signe à Sakura de venir… elle s'approche mais juste avant d'arriver il a fallu qu'un autre de ses mecs s'interpose… je me met dos à lui, te protégeant avec mon corps attendant l'impact… qui ne vint pas…

Je me retourne lentement et vois les chiens Ninja de Kakashi-sensei bloquer l'ennemi…

Sakura m'aida à te mettre sur mon dos et je me suis élancé dans la direction du village… qui est malheureusement loin d'ici… très loin d'ici…

C'est étrange comme ton corps si musclé me parait si léger… vraiment étrange…

---------------------------

POV Naruto :

Hum… qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Je suis où ? Mes yeux ne veulent pas s'ouvrir… ha d'accore je suis à Konoha… QUOI ???? Comment ça je suis à Konoha ? Kyuu c'est une blague ? Haha très drôle… tu te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule par hasard ?

Je vais lancer ma technique… comment ça je ne devrais pas ? Mais je ne veux pas rester là ! T'as une meilleure idée peut être ? Ha oui dit comme ça… c'est sur que je préfère rester ici que d'avoir encore affaire à ses mecs…

Alors doucement, je réussi à ouvrir mes yeux, je vois d'abord flou puis plus je papillonnes, plus ma vision devient net…

- Je suis où ?

- … ? Na-naruto-kun ?

- hum…

- Tu es réveillé ? Tsunade-sama !!! Tsunade-sama !!!

Putain moins fort !!!! Et à peine 10 minutes plus tard un troupeau d'éléphants passe… nan je suis méchant…

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Sakura ?

- C'est Naruto-kun !!!! Il vient de se réveiller !!!

Elle se dirige vers moi, passe de l'autre côté du lit et penche sa tête vers mon visage… m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son décolleté…

- Naruto ?

- Pouvez-vous vous relever je ne suis pas malade au point d'avoir besoin de voir « ça » !

Je fini ma phrase en pointant du doit sa poitrine… oui Kyuu à se stade c'est plus une poitrine mais des pastèques… par contre je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit judicieux de le lui dire… je tiens à la vie moi…

- Yo Naruto !!! Alors t'es réveillé à se que je vois…

- Hai hai…

- … t'as pas l'air de bonne humeur… Baka !

- Tss… Pourquoi y a autant de monde ? On peut pas être réveillé en douceur ici ?

Leur lançais-je en tentant de me relever… ce qui n'est pas facile quand on a au moins quatre côtes cassées… vraiment pas facile…

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… surtout quand vous êtes sur un lit d'hôpital… vraiment bizarre…

Alors ils se mettent à me parler… me signalant qu'il y a 10 Anbu autour de cette chambre… et insistant bien sur le nombre… me faisant bien comprendre que je n'arriverais pas à filler cette fois…

Tss… je t'avais dit que j'aurais dût utiliser cette technique…

Et puis une semaine passe, je n'ai toujours pas le droit de sortir de cette chambre malgré la faites que Kyuu-chan ait soigné mes blessures depuis longtemps… Ils veulent quoi ? Que je leur dise pourquoi je suis parti… mais bien sur… de toute façon… ils ne pourraient pas comprendre…

Et puis… pourquoi est ce que tu viens me voir tous les jours… pourquoi tu te met à me parler alors que moi je ne te réponds pas… pourquoi ne fais tu pas comme d'habitude… m'ignorer…

- Pourquoi ?

- Naruto ?

- Pourquoi est ce que le grand Sasuke est au chevet d'un mec dont il a rien à foutre…

- … !

- … c'est vrai quoi… que suis-je pour toi ? Un boulet ? Un idiot ? Un incapable ? Un monstre ? ou peu être un mélange de tout ça à la fois…

- Tss… n'importe quoi… tu penses vraiment se que tu dit ?

- … ?

- Ouai bon, ok, t'es un idiot de service doublé d'un incapable…

- … -_-'

- Mais merde j'ai un minimum de respect pour toi !!!

J'ai failli m'étrangler là… lui ? Du respect ? C'est la meilleure…

- Tu te fou de moi ?

Je vois à sa tête qu'il ne rigole pas…

- Bon tu vas m'expliquer maintenant pourquoi tu es parti il y a bientôt trois mois ?

- …

- Ne répondez pas tous à la fois surtout…

- …

- Finalement t'es vraiment un boulet…

- …

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… vous qui croyez qu'ils ne vous regardent pas… vraiment bizarre…

---------------------------

POV Sasuke :

Pour bien insister sur le faite que tu sois un boulet, je te donne un bon coup de point sur le crâne… depuis le temps que j'ai envie de te le donner celui là…

- Aiheu… sa va pas ?

- Désolé… juste une envie…

Je te regarde te frotter la tête avec un air boudeur… ça fait vraiment longtemps que je n'ai pas vu cette expression sur ton visage… je ne peux empêcher un micro sourire de s'installer sur mes lèvres…

- Alors ?

- C'est… à cause des regards…

- … ? Des regards ?

- évidemment toi tu n'as rien vu… puisque tu ne me regardais pas non plus…

- Moi ? Ne pas te regarder ? Mais je n'ai fait que ça !!!

- … ?!

Oups !!! Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche… c'est sortis tout seul… et merde… heu… pourquoi tu rigoles ? J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Toi ? me regarder ? C'est la meilleure… C'est plutôt moi qui passait mon temps à te regarder… depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu… Alors que toi tu ne voyais rien… comme tous les autres !!

- … Et moi je te regardais partir tous seul le soir après l'académie, je te voyais rester des heures assis sur une balançoire… je me disais que tu me ressemblais… que toi aussi tu étais seul…

- … ?! Mais pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me parler ? Je n'attendais que ça !

- Parce que j'avais peur !! Peur que tu me rejettes !!!!

- Alors si tu ressentais ça… pourquoi m'avez-vous viré de l'équipe ? étais-je si nul que ça ?

- Tu n'as rien compris !! On ne t'a pas viré !! On voulait que tu restes mais Tsunade-sama a décidé de faire de toi son disciple et voulait que tu quittes la team sept !

- Peut être mais… quoi ?

- …

- Comment ça « son disciple » ?

- Tu… tu ne savais pas ?

- Savais pas quoi ?

- Qu'elle t'avait choisi comme sixième Hokage !

- … !! ha ha…

- Naruto ?

- C'est… c'est une blague ?

- Non !

- Mais dit moi que c'est une blague !!!!!

- Tu crois que je te mentirais sur quelque chose d'aussi important ?

- …

La manière dont tu as réagis était étrange… vraiment étrange…

---------------------------

POV Naruto :

Alors comme ça… c'était pour « ça »… ils n'auraient pas put me le dire avant… Je suis vraiment un imbécile…

Une fois le silence installé dans la pièce, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et Tsunade entre… à voir son visage… elle a tout entendu…

- Naruto… je… je croyais que tu avais compris…

- Comment vouliez vous que je comprenne ?

- …

- Ho et puis laissez tomber… vous me voyez, moi, devenir Hokage ? Franchement…

- Bien sur que je te vois devenir Hokage !!! Et je ne suis pas la seule !!

- … ?

- Le conseil est d'accord avec moi depuis le départ…

- Peut être… mais… les villageois ? Pour eux je reste un monstre…

- Bien sur que non ! Pour eux tu es le digne héritier du quatrième Hokage !!!

- Arrêter !!! Ne me comparez pas à lui !!!

- Mais Naruto, c'est ton père !

- Nan !!! Comment quelqu'un comme moi pourrais être son fils ?

- … Naruto !

Je relève la tête. Que me voulait-elle encore ?

- Viens avec moi tu veux !

- … ? Où sa ?

- Viens et ne discute pas !! Sasuke !

- Hai Hokage-sama !

Sasuke me tient le bras, m'empêchant de partir… comme si j'avais encore la tête à ça…

Ils m'emmenèrent sur le toit de l'hôpital… franchement qu'elle idée ? Et je resta estomaqué devant… tous ces regards…

- Que ?

- Regarde Naruto ! Ils ne regardent que toi !!! Depuis toujours !!!

- … !?

Ils… ils me regardent… ? C'est une blague ? Ou bien un rêve… ? Oui, c'est ça, ce n'est qu'un rêve… En plus je n'ai qu'un simple pantalon taille basse sur moi… je… Une pression plus forte sur mon bras m'indique que non, ce n'est pas un rêve… ils me regardent vraiment…

Alors j'ai fait quelque chose qu'ils ne m'avaient pas vu faire depuis longtemps… j'ai souris… comme je n'ai jamais souris et en même temps… j'ai pleuré… et dire qu'ils m'on toujours regardé… j'aurais presque envie de t'embrasser ! Oui, toi !... la personne qui m'a toujours regardé… et qui me regarde toujours…

C'est bizarre comme les gens vous regardent… je ne les voyais pas me regarder… et vous ? Vous en êtes vous rendu compte… de tous ses regards braqués sur vous ?... c'est bizarre… Vraiment bizarre…

* * *

Cette fiction m'a été inspirée par « Monsieur l'homme invisible » de lasurvolte ! Merci à elle !!!

En tout cas j'espère qu'elle vous a plus… personnellement je trouve que j'aurais pu faire mieux… enfin bon… c'est déjà pas mal !!!

Dites moi se que vous en avez pensé !!!

* * *


End file.
